dragonlancefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Raistlin Majere
"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo va a destruirme? ¿Se valdrá acaso de relámpagos de fuego? ¿De inundaciones mágicas? ¿O quizá derrumbará otra montaña ígnea?. ¿Elistan? ¿Enviará a Elistan para aniquilarme? No, por supuesto que no. Se murmura que el sagrado clérigo de Paladine se siente cansado, débil, moribundo" -- Raistlin Majere. Túnica Negra y Amo del Pasado y Presente. 'Raistlin Majere '(pronunciado RAIST-lin mah-jeer) (Corij 17th, 326 AC – 383 AC), fue hijo de Gilon y Rosamun Majere, y hermano gemelo de Caramon Majere. Podría decirse que Raistlin fue el mago más poderoso que haya existido. Además fue uno de los afamados Héroes de la Lanza, y fue directamente responsable de la derrota de la Reina de la Oscuridad y sus ejércitos de Dragones durante la Guerra de la Lanza, aunque esta parte correspondió en gran medida a cumplir sus propios objetivos. Después de la guerrra, Raistlin levantó la maldición del mago perverso Rannoch sobre la Torre de la Alta Hechicería de Palanthas y puso su plan en acción desafiando a Takhisis por su posición en el panteón de los dioses. Atormentado por la Reina de la Oscuridad en el Abismo durante muchos años, Raitlin regresó a Krynn de forma breve antes del Segundo Cataclismo, marchándose con los dioses cuando se vieron afectados por su trato con Caos en 383AC. Raistlin desempeñó un breve papel en el regreso de los dioses a Krynn durante la Guerra de las Almas, pero nunca regresó a Krynn. Como Túnica Negra, no sobrepasando los veintinueve años, era una figura envuelta en oscuros ropajes. Una mano esquelética apoyada en un bastón de madera. Era un hombre enjuto, frágil, con los hombros ladeados, que parecía necesitar de su bastón para caminar a causa de una debilidad invencible. Se movía como un humano de noventa que tuviera que andar despacio a fin de sostenerse sobre sus piernas. En lugares con luz tenue tan solo se veían un par de ojos dorados que brillaban desde las profundidades del abismo. Sus órbitas se asemejaban a un vacuos espejo que nada había de revelar el alma que cobijaban. Sus pupilas... en medio de sus áureos resplandores se dibujaban ¡sendos relojes de arena!. En cuanto al rostro, no resultaba más halagüeño. Desfigurada por el sufrimiento, marcada por la torturada existencia que aquel ser había llevado durante siete años, desde que las duras pruebas en la Torre de la Alta Hechicería despojaran a su cuerpo del hálito de la vida y revistieran su piel de unos tintes metálicos, la faz del hechicero era una máscara impenetrable, tan insensible como la garra que adornaba el bastón. Raistlin envolvía su voz en una suavidad comparable tan sólo a la aterciopelada negrura de su túnica. También de su timbre se podía notar un cínico sarcasmo. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz extraña, intensa. El mago desprendía un calor sobrenatural que irradiaba su cuerpo a través de las lóbregas vestiduras. Olió el aroma empalagoso, pero no obstante agradable, que envolvía al mago como una aureola, un olor especiado... ¡los componentes de sus hechizos! Pocos le habían oído reír. Y esos pocos recordarían siempre los siniestros ecos en sus peores pesadillas. Aguda, afilada como una daga, aquella manifestación negaba la bondad, neutralizaba todo cuanto de honesto y auténtico tiene el mundo. El rostro metálico permanecía serio, asumiendo la apariencia de un erudito inteligente, sabio y ponderado. Raistlin adolecía de convulsiones por espasmos de tos, doblando el pecho hacia adelante. Cuando le sucedían estas convulsiones, hacía denodados esfuerzos para respirar. Se bamboleaba y, de no ser por el bastón en el que se apoyaba, habría caído al suelo. El mal que le aqueja no tenía remedio. Era el sacrificio, el precio que pagó por su magia. El semblante del mago se dibujaría una expresión de pesar, el pesar de aquellos que se saben incomprendidos y son objeto de constantes sospechas. Historia Juventud A la edad de seis años, descubre su poder interior gracias a Antimodes, un archimago de la raza humana, nacido en Port Balifor. Antimodes, durante un viaje cuyo uno de los dos objetivos, era ir en busca de nuevos aprendices, llega al pueblo de Solace, conoce a una joven llamada Kitiara, hermanastra de Raistlin. Kitiara le muestra a Antimodes a su pequeño hermanastro de seis años, quien aún no conocía su magia interna, y en vez de eso practicaba trucos con cartas, etc., trucos sin magia verdadera. Antimodes, detecta el potencial de mago en el interior del niño, así que lo inscribe en la escuela de magia más cercana a su casa: La Escuela de Maese Theobald Morath. Raistlin fue un gran estudiante de la magia, hasta se podía decir que era mejor mago que el mismo Maese Theobald Morath. Raistlin era un entusiasta, no le temía al peligro que era tener la magia en su ser, pero a la vez era frío, y temible. El momento que decidió su destino, fue un día en el que el Maese Theobald había convocado a tres estudiantes, entre ellos Raistlin, a una pequeña demostración de lo que sería la Prueba en la Torre de la Alta Hechicería. A cada mago se le entregó una cinta roja, la cual con las palabras: "Yo Magus", brillaría, si es que eran dignos de la magia. En efecto, uno de los alumnos fallaría la prueba. Por el contrario, Raistlin y su otro compañero la pasaron con facilidad. Sin embargo, Raistlin fue excepcional, la cinta no solo soltó una fulgurosa luz sino que ésta se quemó. En ese instante, Raistlin fue elegido por los dioses. Guerra de la Lanza Raistlin apareció en la escalinata de la Gran Biblioteca de Palanthas moribundo y vomitando sangre. Raistlin y el resto de Héroes de la Lanza recuperaron los Discos sagrados, es decir, los Discos de Mishakal. Guerra de la Dama Azul En el 354 AC, después del colapso del Templo de Takhisis, Raistlin viajó a la ciudad de Palanthas, donde se pararía ante la entrada de la Torre de la Alta Hechicería. Declarándose como el Maestro del Pasado y el Presente, anuló la maldición del mago Túnica Negra, Rannoch, quien la había lanzado poco antes del Cataclismo. Mudándose a la Torre, Raistlin invirtió los siguientes dos años para estudiar los libros de hechizos de Fistandantilus con el fin de incrementar su poder, y de conducir experimentos en la Torre. Allí se vería entre sus libros y se entendería el alcance de sus estudios. Además de crear la Cámara de Contemplación (Chamber of Seeing), que era un pozo gigante de agua con el que podía usarlo para espiar. La Cámara también servía como el Cubil de los Vivos: hogar de las más lamentables criaturas que eran los errores de Raistlin mientras experimentaba intentando crear vida. Durante este tiempo, desarrolló un plan para desafiar a Takhisis con el fin de ocupar su trono en el panteón de los dioses. Comunicó sus planes a su aprendiz, Dalamar el Oscuro, quien era en realidad un espía al servicio del Cónclave de Magos. Sus planes estuvieron cerca de convertirse en realidad cuando una sacerdotisa de alto rango de Paladine con el nombre de Crysania Tarinius, quien tuvo una visión por acción de su dios en el que Raistlin traería gran maldad al mundo. Raistlin se reunió con ella en la Torre y la convenció de que trabajaría para cambiar el mundo. Poco después de verse con su hermanastra, Kitiara Uth Matar, Raistlin le reveló sus planes. + + + + + In the meantime, Crysania began a journey to the Tower of High Sorcery at Wayreth, where she was attacked by the death knight, Lord Soth, and fell into a coma. Trailed from Solace by Caramon and Tasslehoff, the two carried Crysania to the Tower, where a meeting of the Conclave was convened to decide her fate. During the meeting, a report was delivered by the Dalamar the Dark about the activities of his master. Despite Dalamar informing the Conclave of the archmage's plan to challenge the Dark Queen for her position among the gods, the wizards decided to send Caramon and Crysania back in time to the time of the Kingpriest prior to the Cataclysm so that he might heal the cleric. Sent back in time with the Device of Time Journeying through the magic of Par-Salian, who accidentally transported Tasslehoff along with the pair—against the laws of magic restricting time travel for the Graygem races—the three appeared in an alley in the Lordcity of Istar, where Caramon was promptly arrested for "attacking" a cleric of Paladine. Raistlin had arrived in Istar months before, and had joined Fistandantilus in his fortress as an apprentice. Working alongside several other black robes for many months in disguise, Raistlin was selected by Fistandantilus to participate in a secret ritual. Sending the other apprentices away, Fistandantilus began the ritual by placing the Bloodstone of Fistandantilus on Raistlin's chest and casting a spell that would suck out the mage's life force to extend his own. Raistlin repeated the words to the chant back to him, and had discreetly replaced the jewel with a fake pendant so that he could learn the incantation from the other mage without suffering its effects. Revealing himself to the Dark One, the two engaged in a pitched magical battle which Raistlin won. Injured, he crawled over to Fistandantilus, placed the true bloodstone on his master's chest and cast the spell, draining life force from the old mage and gaining the magical understanding of the elder. In the months following this incident, Raistlin assumed the role of Fistandantilus at court, and was acting in that capacity when Caramon, Crysania, and Tasslehoff were deposited in Istar as a result of Par-Salian's spell. Thrown into jail with the kender for the "assault," the pair were sold at a slave market in Istar to Arack, Master of the Games, so that they might fight in the Arena. Unbeknownst to either Caramon or the kender, they were purchased by Arack on behalf of Raistlin/Fistandantilus. A strict diet and a harsh training regimen put Caramon into better shape than he was prior to the War of the Lance, and "the Victor" quickly became a favorite of the ladies who attended the mock gladiatorial contests in the arena. As Fistandantilus, Raistlin had free reign over the court of the Kingpriest, and met with Crysania on a regular basis in the days and months prior to the Cataclysm. At one point, he was almost murdered in cold blood by his brother, Caramon, whose hand was stayed when he realized that it was Raistlin and not Fistandantilus who he was working to destroy. On the day the Cataclysm struck, Caramon succeeded in winning the Final Bout of the games at the arena, and traveled to the Temple of Paladine where he and Crysania were transported by Raistlin to the Tower of High Sorcery at Palanthas 100 years after the Cataclysm. Unlike the Tower in the present time, the Tower of Palanthas had not had its curse lifted, and the Tower Guardians nearly killed the trio before Raistlin was able to command them. Unfortunately, the Portal that Raistlin was hoping would be in his laboratory in the Tower had not been relocated from the fortress of Zhaman yet, and the group made preparations to travel south overland to the Plains of Dergoth. On the road south, the group was attacked by bandits, led by a half-ogre called Steeltoe. Defeating Steeltoe in single combat, Caramon rallied the bandits to their cause and began the formation of the Army of Fistandantilus, whose mission was to march on the dwarven kingdom of Thorbardin and raid it for its riches. As the army marched south, it attracted more followers until, thousands strong, it crossed the New Sea at Caergoth. General Caramon recruited an army of Plains Barbarians led by Darknight and Hill Dwarves led by Reghar Fireforge after the crossing, and the Army of Fistandantilus swelled in size as it began its march south across Abanasinia. All the while, Raistlin continued to rest and study, and to let his brother "play general." During the welcome feast for the two new armies, and unbeknownst to Caramon, Raistlin negotiated a deal with Argat, the thane of the Dewar clan of mountain dwarves, to betray King Duncan's planned defense of Pax Tharkas. Good to their word, the Dewar killed those manning the gates of the great fortress in the ensuing battle, causing it to fall to the invaders. Striking out across the Plains of Dergoth with the Dewar army in tow, the Army of Fistandantilus traveled south toward Thorbardin and the magical fortress of Zhaman, Raistlin's true goal. One night while encamped on the plains, Caramon, Raistlin and Crysania were ambushed in Caramon's tent by a force of mountain dwarves led by the warrior Kharas. While Caramon and Crysania managed to escape the ambush with minor wounds, Raistlin was mortally wounded in the attack, and was healed by Crysania shortly thereafter. Following the ambush, the army pressed forward and took up headquarters in Zhaman, where Raistlin began his preparations for entering the Portal to the Abyss. In order to prevent interference from the Device of Time Journeying used earlier by the kender, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, and the mad gnome, Gnimsh, Raistlin teleported into the dungeons beneath Thorbardin and murdered the gnome, returning to Zhaman, where he kept the kender imprisoned in the depths. Disgruntled by the delay at the fortress, the army of hill dwarves set off for Thorbardin while the Plainsmen retreated to their homes during the night, leaving Caramon and his men to be betrayed and ambushed in their own fortress by the Dewar. Saved from certain doom by the timely appearance of Tasslehoff, Caramon and Tas descended into the depths of the fortress to confront Raistlin and Crysania prior to their traveling through the Portal. Using the Device of Time Journeying, Caramon and Tas traveled forward in time, at the same moment when Raistlin completed the casting of his powerful spell. The result was the destruction of Zhaman and the annihilation of the armies on the Plains of Dergoth, now the Plains of Death. Unlike Fistandantilus, however, Raistlin was able to maintain some semblance of control over the spell and to successfully enter the Abyss with Crysania. Weak from casting the spell, Raistlin recuperated under the care of Crysania, who protected the mage from the demons of the Abyss by covering him with her body. Finally understanding how travel worked in the Abyss, and with Crysania terribly wounded from the claws of the demons, Raistlin left her to die and proceeded to challenge the Queen of Darkness and her minions directly. Back in Palanthas in the current time, a battle raged for control of the city. Caramon and Tanis had managed to make their way to Raistlin's Laboratory at the top of the Tower of High Sorcery, where Dalamar lay wounded and Kitiara lay dead. Entering the Portal while the others watched, Caramon traversed the vast distance between he and the battle between Raistlin and Takhisis, and encountered the broken body of Lady Crysania where Raistlin had left her to die. Lifting her in his arms, Caramon retreated to the Portal and awaited Raistlin's inevitable retreat to the world from the onslaught of the Queen's minions. Confronting his brother at last, Caramon informed Raistlin of the world which he and Tas saw if Raistlin were to succeed—and in a moment of final understanding between brothers, Raistlin presented Caramon with the Staff of Magius so that he might carry Crysania through the portal and use the staff to seal the door to the Dark Queen. Caramon did so, while Tanis and Dalamar looked on, the witnesses of Raistlin's sacrifice to save the world. Takhisis killed Raistlin in the Abyss, with the plan to torture him, kill him every day and then bring him back to life to endure an eternity of torment. However because of his sacrifice, Raistlin was granted a reprieve by Paladine and sent into a long sleep. Takhisis was known to have sent out a wail of disappointment when she discovered she could no longer reach Raistlin's soul to torture him in the Abyss any longer. Armamento y equipo * Túnica Negra. De un negro terciopelo. Las hebras de plata con que estaban bordadas las runas de la capucha. * Bastón de madera. Coronaba la vara una bola de cristal, sostenida por la garra tallada de un Dragón Dorado. Fuentes * The Dragonlance Nexus. Raistlin Majere. * Leyendas de la Dragonlance 1 - El Templo de Istar, por Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman. Dragonlance Legends - Time of the Twins. Categoría:Personajes